Hollywood Vampires (band)
| years_active = 2015–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = | current_members = * Alice Cooper * Johnny Depp * Joe Perry | past_members = | module = | module2 = | module3 = }} Hollywood Vampires is an American rock supergroup formed in 2015 by Alice Cooper, Johnny Depp, and Joe Perry to honor the music of the rock stars who died from excess in the 1970s. The band name derives from The Hollywood Vampires, a celebrity drinking club formed by Cooper in the 1970s which included but was not limited to: John Lennon and Ringo Starr of The Beatles, Keith Moon of The Who, and Micky Dolenz of The Monkees. Touring members include or have included Duff McKagan and Matt Sorum of Guns N' Roses fame, as well as Robert DeLeo from Stone Temple Pilots. The band has released two studio albums, featuring guest appearances by Paul McCartney, Dave Grohl, Joe Walsh, and Christopher Lee among others. Cooper and Perry have discussed plans for a future live album, stating that Depp's schedule works differently than theirs. Origins Originally named after a drinking club consisting of mainly Cooper, Keith Moon, Ringo Starr, Micky Dolenz and Harry Nilsson with additional members including John Lennon. The mission of the original Hollywood Vampires was to drink until no one could stand up. This took place during the height of Cooper's drinking in the 1970s. Cooper talks more in depth about the Rainbow Bar incarnation of the Vampires in the 1991 video biography Prime Cuts. in West Hollywood which honors the drinking club.]] Live performances The group's debut live performances were held at Roxy Theatre (West Hollywood) in Los Angeles across September 16 and 17, 2015. The three core members were accompanied by bassist Duff McKagan, drummer Matt Sorum, rhythm guitarist Tommy Henriksen, and Bruce Witkin on keyboards and additional guitar. Guest performers for both nights were Tom Morello, Geezer Butler, Perry Farrell, Zak Starkey, and Kesha, and Marilyn Manson guesting on the second night. The next week, the group performed at Brazil's Rock in Rio festival on September 24, 2015, and was webcast live by AOL. Guest performers were Arthur Brown, Lzzy Hale, Zak Starkey, and Andreas Kisser. In February 2016, the group performed at the Grammy Award ceremony as a tribute to Lemmy, who had died at the end of 2015. The group also announced their first concert tour, which began at Turning Stone Resort & Casino on May 24. The group was scheduled to make their first late-night television appearance on The Late Show with Stephen Colbert on July 11, 2016; however, lead guitarist and co-founder Perry collapsed on stage during a performance on July 10. The band continued to perform without Perry prior to his return to the tour on July 22. The group made their first late-night television appearance on Jimmy Kimmel Live! on June 19, 2019.https://www.hollywoodvampires.com/news?n_id=365 Band members Current members * Alice Cooper – lead and backing vocals, harmonica, rhythm guitar (2015–present) * Johnny Depp – slide, rhythm and lead guitar, backing and lead vocals, keyboards (2015–present) * Joe Perry – lead and rhythm guitar, backing and lead vocals (2015–present) Current touring musicians * Tommy Henriksen – rhythm and lead guitar, keyboards, backing vocals (2015–present) * Glen Sobel – drums (2017–present) * Chris Wyse – bass, backing vocals (2018–present) * Buck Johnson – keyboards, rhythm and lead guitar, backing vocals (2018–present) Former touring musicians * Duff McKagan – bass, backing vocals (2015–2016) * Brad Whitford – rhythm and lead guitar (2017) * Matt Sorum – drums, backing and lead vocals (2015–2017) * Bruce Witkin – keyboards, rhythm and lead guitar, percussion, backing and lead vocals (2015–2017) * Robert DeLeo – bass, backing vocals (2016–2017) Session musicians * Tommy Henriksen – keyboards, rhythm and lead guitar, backing vocals (2015–present) * Bruce Witkin – bass, keyboards, rhythm and lead guitar (2015–2017) * Glen Sobel – drums (2015–present) * Tommy Denander – electric and acoustic guitar, keyboards, strings, song writing (2017–present) Discography Studio albums * Hollywood Vampires (2015) * Rise (2019) References External links * * * Category:Supergroups (music) Category:Musical groups established in 2015 Category:American musical trios Category:Tribute bands Category:Hard rock musical groups from California Category:Alice Cooper